Zero Point Five
by Heterochromer
Summary: Gadis dengan tubuh pendek itu ditakdirkan untuk dicium keningnya. Masalahnya adalah, Fang tidak sependek itu dan dia bukanlah perempuan. [Halilintar x Fang, sho-ai Taufan and Gempa's POV, more warnings inside.] For my friend's challenge : 3 Stories with 3 Different BBB, Part 1 of 3. Mind to RnR? :9


Gadis dengan tubuh pendek itu katanya ditakdirkan untuk dicium keningnya. Masalahnya adalah, Fang tidak _sependek _itu dan dia _bukanlah _perempuan. Tapi sepertinya Halilintar tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mencium pemuda berambut ungu gelap tersebut. Itu sih menurut Taufan dan Gempa.

**Zero Point Five**

**.**

_**BoboiBoy © Animonsta**_

**.**

**[Warning! AU. High School. Twins!BBB (tapi gak ada Api sama Air haha). No Power. Halilintar x Fang. Taller!BBB. uke!Fang (as always). Human!Ochobot. Taufan and Gempa's POV. Typos. Head-canon.]**

**.**

_You're so innocent and everyone around you is selfish_

_Rather than me, who will protect you day and night._

—200 Percent by Akdong Musicans

**.**

Taufan menyeringai lebar ketika menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut ungu gelap tengah duduk di sofa rumah Tok Aba (yang juga rumahnya dan tiga bocah lainnya). Dia langsung berdeham kasual lalu melempar tubuhnya ke samping tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Tumben kau datang," dengan nada menggoda Taufan menatap pemuda tersebut secara intens. Fang—nama pemuda tersebut—meliriknya singkat sebelum mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Mau minum apa?" tanya Taufan, mencoba beramah-tamah pada manusia di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak haus," jawab Fang datar, tangannya yang selalu ditutupi sarung tangan _fingerless _itu kini mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tak usah sok baik sama aku lah."

Mendengarnya membuat seringai di bibir Taufan semakin melebar. Senang rasanya menggoda pemuda yang cukup manis di hadapannya ini. "Ya aku harus baiklah sama calon anggota keluargaku sendiri," katanya dengan nada polos. Fang langsung melempar tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. "Lho, apa aku salah?!"

"Terserah kau saja," dengus Fang jutek, tepat seperti dugaan Taufan. Taufan selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kepribadian anak ini begitu judes dan mengedepankan egonya. "Ngapain kau di sini?"

"Ini kan rumahku. Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau di sini," balas Taufan sambil tertawa kecil, bingung kenapa pertanyaan itu yang harus keluar dari bibir Fang. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah kenapa aku mengganggumu, karena kau enak diganggu sih. Aku membayangkan jika beberapa tahun lagi kau juga akan tinggal di sini dan kita akan bersama-sama dan aku akan—"

"Kau membuatku sakit kepala," sela Fang cepat, sadar kalau Taufan sudah melantur. Taufan nyengir minta maaf. "Dan aku tidak mau serumah dengan orang yang selalu mengganggu kepopularitasanku. Jauh-jauhlah kau dariku."

Dan kemudian pemuda yang identik dengan warna biru mencubit pipi Fang dengan gemas, membuat Fang mengaduh. "Aduh aduh, kau masih memikirkan hal itu saja sih. Dari masa SD sampai sekarang masih saja membahas hal tidak berguna seperti itu."

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari milikku."

Refleks Taufan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia menemukan sosok pemuda yang mirip dengannya—bedanya hanya pemuda yang itu menggunakan sesuatu yang berbau merah menyala—tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Taufan meringis ngeri. Aduh, urusan akan tambah rumit setelah ini. Tapi bukan Taufan namanya yang takut mati.

"Iya maaf maaf," ujar Taufan kemudian menatap Fang dengan tatapan gusar yang dibuat-buat. "Kenapa sih Halilintar selalu sensitif kalau aku menyentuhmu?! Padahal kan kita kembar, apa-apa harus bersama. Jadi satu barang itu untuk berti—"

"Taufan." Oke, desisan maut sudah dilayangkan dua kali. Lebih baik dia gugur di dekapan ibu ketmbang gugur karena jotosan Halilintar.

"Oke oke aku berhenti!" erang Taufan lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas. Sosok serba merah itu mendengus sementara Fang tampaknya menahan tawa—wah, hal yang jarang terjadi. Seharusnya Taufan mengabadikannya, siapa tahu berguna di masa depan. "Kalian mau kencan."

"Iya."

"ENGGAK!"

Kedua jawaban yang diucapkan hampir bersamaan itu malah membuat cengiran di bibir Taufan kembali muncul. "Kalau Fang sampai menjerit seperti itu berarti tandanya iya," gumam Taufan, cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh kedua manusia lainnya. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Mau _ngerecokin _Gempa. Dan sedikit tips untukmu, Halilintar. Ciuman dengan topi tetap terpasang itu keren kok."

Setelahnya Taufan kabur dari ruang tamu secepat mungkin, yakin bahwa dia tidak akan selamat jika masih berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi. Tetapi setidaknya dia senang. Sangat senang.

Dari situ dia bisa mengetahui bahwa kakak kembarnya—BoboiBoy Halilintar—benar-benar mencintai sosok Fang secara murni.

Kakak kembarnya itu dulu terkenal dengan tingkah lakunya yang kurang menyenangkan. Tidak begitu pintar di banyak bidang pelajaran, biang onar (karena setahu Taufan, Halilintar mempunyai motto semacam _'sekali senggol, gue labrak!' _yang mengerikan), dan sedikit malas. Satu-satunya yang dikuasai Halilintar adalah Olahraga dan Seni Budaya.

Tapi itu dulu sebelum ia berkenalan dengan Fang. Fang sendiri adalah teman satu SD Taufan—karena Halilintar dan adik kembarnya, Gempa tidak satu SD dengannya. Fang adalah pemuda yang super menyebalkan dan selalu berpikir tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepopuleran dan sejenisnya.

Mereka semua satu sekolah saat SMA dan dari situlah Halilintar mulai menyukai Fang. Sifat Halilintar yang benar-benar keras dan tertutup mulai perlahan runtuh ketika ia mulai sering meminta Fang untuk mengajarinya berbagai macam pelajaran (pertama-tamanya dengan cara agak mengerikan memang) dan saat kenaikan kelas dua, Halilintar nekat menyatakan cintanya pada Fang.

Dan ajaibnya, Fang menerimanya hanya karena Halilintar menembaknya dengan tiga lusin donat lobak merah (ini bagian yang membuat Taufan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa lima jam sampai-sampai dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit sehari kemudian karena usus buntu—apa relasinya juga Taufan tidak tahu).

Menurut Taufan, kakaknya dan Fang adalah pasangan teraneh sepanjang masa. Tapi Taufan harus mengacungkan jempol dengan keseriusan Halilintar dalam membina hubungan bersama Fang.

"Oy."

Suara berat Halilintar terdengar, membuat Taufan melonjak dari tempatnya. Dia menoleh dan nyengir ketika melihat Halilintar tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, ekspresinya dingin dan datar. "Ngapain diam saja di situ?"

Taufan mengerjap dan kembali sadar bahwa dia sedari tadi berdiri di tengah dapur. Dia terkekeh malu sambil mengelus tengkuknya. "Ngapain?! Ya nafaslah," jawabnya _ngocol. _sebelum melempar tatapan bertanya. "Gak jadi kencan?"

"Jadilah. Tapi si Fang haus," jawab Halilintar singkat sembari mengambil segelas air putih. "Katanya mau gangguin Gempa?!"

"Oh iya. Hehe, jadi lupa. Makasih udah ngingetin."

Halilintar mengangkat alisnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. "Menurut kau tempat kencan yang cocok untuk saat ini di mana?"

Taufan menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan (sok) serius. "Toko buku?!"

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius. Fang kan anak jenius, dia pasti senang jika kau mengajaknya ke sana."

Jeda sejenak. Taufan menunggu reaksi Halilintar. "Kau ada benarnya," jawab Halilintar kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dapur. "Kau memang paling tahu soal Fang."

Mendengarnya membuat Taufan terkekeh kecil, kekehan yang tulus. "Aku memang tahu banyak soal dia, tapi yang mencintainya kan bukan aku."

Halilintar menolehkan kepalanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir dia melempar senyum tipis ke Taufan.

"Kau benar lagi."

Dan Taufan membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. "Sama-sama."

Karena Taufan begitu paham, kakaknya tidak akan pernah mau berkata 'Terima kasih' kepada siapapun, terutama dirinya.

**.**

Gempa bingung mendapati kakaknya kini tengah mencabuti rumput sekolah dengan senyum bodoh terpasang di wajahnya. Tentu saja senyum bodoh itu tidak terlihat jelas karena posisi topi yang selalu dikenakan kakaknya itu menutupi wajahnya, tapi sebagai kembar Gempa tahu Halilintar sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat senang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gempa bingung sembari berjongkok di hadapan Halilintar yang masih mencabuti rumput sekolah. Kemungkinan besar alasan Halilintar melakukan itu adalah karena ia lupa mengerjakan PR lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya balik Halilintar, ekspresi senyam-senyumnya berubah menjadi ekspresi datar secara drastis. Gempa berusaha untuk tidak takjub mengenai kemampuan Halilintar itu. "Biasalah. Lupa piket dan Yaya kesenangan karena punya kesempatan untuk menghukumku."

Lucu juga mengetahui fakta kalau kakaknya harus satu kelas dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan Ketua Kelas merangkap sebagai Ketua OSIS. Gempa sendiri hanya merupakan Sekretaris OSIS biasa dan Wakil Ketua Kelas, dia tidak pernah berhak menghukum sana-sini. "Ish, bukan itu yang kumaksud lah," kata Gempa. Dia tidak berniat membantu Halilintar sedikit pun dalam hukumannya, lagipula Halilintar sendiri juga tidak meminta bantuannya. "Kenapa kau senyam-senyum macam orang bodoh?"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Halilintar kembali tersenyum. Gempa memutar bola matanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Halilintar singkat, tangannya terus melanjutkan untuk mencabuti rumput. "Cuma saja aku sedang senang."

"Ya aku tahulah kau sedang senang. Tapi karena apa?" tanya Gempa lagi. Dia benar-benar penasaran, apa yang membuat kakak kembarnya ini senang. Dia sudah membuat beberapa dugaan di otaknya, tetapi ia memilih untuk bertanya langsung agar lebih jelas.

Halilintar menoleh ke Gempa dan menatap Gempa seolah-olah jawabannya sangat jelas. "Ya karena tadi Fang mencoba mencium pipiku."

Kembali hening.

Otak Gempa berusaha mengolah apa yang dikatakan oleh Halilintar tadi. Fang mencoba mencium pipi Halilintar?!

Bukannya Gempa tidak senang atau apa, tapi ada beberapa kemungkinan yang membuat hal itu terasa mustahil. Pertama, apakah Fang seberani itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk mencium Halilintar?! Mereka memang pacaran, Gempa tahu itu. Tapi sejauh yang ia ketahui, yang selalu mencoba untuk berinteraksi adalah Halilintar. Semuanya selalu dimulai dari Halilintar. Fang adalah orang yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi ego untuk menjadi agresif.

Kedua—dan yang membuat Gempa sedikit miris—adalah, tinggi badan Halilintar dan Fang yang terpaut agak jauh. Halilintar (dan Taufan juga dirinya) memiliki tinggi sekitar enam kaki (Gempa sendiri lupa tinggi tubuhnya dan kembarannya berapa). Sedangkan Fang?!

Lima kaki delapan inchi. Ironis memang, tapi terkadang Gempa berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Fang cukup imut dengan tinggi badan segitu. Jadi menurutnya itu wajar-wajar saja.

"Kenapa dia mencobanya?! Maksudku, jarang-jarang sekali kan dia berbuat seperti itu," Gempa mengelus dagunya dengan nada serius. Dia benar-benar akan berpikir keras untuk hal ini. Atau bahkan dia akan langsung bertanya pada Fang, bukan merupakan hal yang sulit karena dia sekelas dengan pemuda berwajah oriental tersebut. "Kau melakukan hal apa padanya sampai dia mau menciummu?"

Halilintar bergumam sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bilang aku mencintainya dan dia memerah dan berjinjit untuk mencoba mencium pipiku. Sayangnya bel berdering dan dia langsung buru-buru masuk kelas," jawab Halilintar kemudian menyeringai lebar, seringai yang lebih terlihat seperti ambisi dan membuat Gempa bergidik sendiri. "Aku rasa wajahnya memerah."

Gempa berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk-ngangguk. "Aku bisa membayangkannya," kata Gempa. Fang memang suka merona jika sudah dekat-dekat dengan Halilintar, jadi menurutnya tidak aneh juga. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa kau setega itu?"

Refleks Halilintar berhenti mencabuti rumput. "Aku?! Tega?! Pada Fang?!"

Gempa langsung mengangguk. "Fang itu jauh lebih pendek darimu, kenapa kau tidak mau mengambil insiatif untuk merendahkan tubuhmu sedikit agar dia lebih mudah untuk menciummu?! Atau lebih baik kau yang menciumnya duluan?!"

Sedetik kemudian Halilintar melempar tatapan 'ckckckck' ke Gempa. "Kan dia yang mau menciumku, kenapa juga harus aku yang memulai untuk menciumnya?!"

Sontak Gempa langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. "Kau itu aneh, Halilintar. Masa tidak tahu prinsip orang pendek?!"

Alis Halilintar terangkat karena penasaran. "Ha?!"

Kemudian Gempa menghela nafas, merasa kasihan dengan otak sang kembaran tertua yang hanya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal berbau atletik. "Orang pendek selalu ditakdirkan untuk dicium keningnya. Dan Fang kan lebih pendek daripada kit semua," jelas Gempa sambil melirik arlojinya. Dua menit lagi istirahat, tidak ada gunanya masuk ke kelas. "Dan Fang kan pendek."

Kening Halilintar berkerut sedikit. "Seingatku itu kutipan untuk para gadis yang pendek."

Mau tak mau Gempa menyeringai kecil. "Hehe, ketahuan deh kalau aku merubah sedikit dari kutipannya," cengir Gempa, mencoba membuat kesan sepolos mungkin agar Halilintar tidak mengira ia kerasukan jiwa Taufan. "Tapi aku rasa ada benarnya juga kok."

Halilintar terdiam, Gempa yakin pemuda serba merah itu tengah memikirkan semua perkataannya. Gempa menepuk bahu Halilintar dua kali. "Bentar lagi istirahat lho Halilintar. Gak mau ke kantin dulu?" tanya Gempa perhatian. Halilintar menggeleng, membuat Gempa sedikit kecewa. "Ya sudah. Aku mau ke kantin dulu, mau ketemu Taufan dan ngomongin soal lomba yang bakal dia ikutin."

"Lho, bukannya yang ikut lomba itu kau?" tanya balik Halilintar sementara Gempa tersenyum kecut.

"Yang rajin bukan berarti yang terpintar kan," hela Gempa kemudian tersenyum. "Skor Taufan lebih tinggi saat penyeleksian. Kalau soal Geografi emang dia jagonya haha. Aku duluan ya Hal."

Setelah itu Gempa segera berlari meninggalkan Halilintar. Dia tahu Halilintar membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berpikir mengenai banyak hal yang menyangkut dirinya dengan Fang. Hah dasar, pacaran saja kok sampai butuh bantuan dari kedua adiknya.

"Yo Gempa. Kau udah ngomong ke Halilintar?"

Suara Taufan yang terdengar secara mendadak membuat Gempa refleks ingin meninju kembarannya itu. Sayangnya Taufan sudah begitu hafal dengan refleks aneh Gempa sehingga dia menahan tangan pemuda yang identik dengan warna cokelat keemasan tersebut. "Duh duh, sama saudara sendiri kok masih suka tonjok-tonjok." Komentar Taufan iseng, membuat Gempa berdecih kecil.

"Kau ngagetin soalnya. Udah tahu refleks aku mengerikan," tandas Gempa datar, tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. "Dan ya, aku sudah bicara ke Halilintar. Tapi aku masih gak ngerti kenapa kita harus ikut campur sama hubungan mereka."

"Haruslah!" seru Taufan, iris biru terangnya menatap Gempa dengan tatapan tajam. Gempa bergidik sendiri melihatnya—takut. Soalnya Taufan yang sedang serius terkadang bisa terkesan mengerikan (jauh lebih mengerikan dari Halilintar malahan). "Hubungan mereka gak akan ada progres tanpa campur tangan kita!"

Meski sebenarnya tidak mengerti, Gempa hanya mendengarkan dengan baik tiap perkataan Taufan yang berapi-api mengenai seribu satu rencana membuat Halilintar bisa semakin akrab dengan Fang. Atau membuat tembok ego Fang runtuh. Atau membuat Halilintar menjadi pacar yang sempurna.

Semuanya itu membuat Gempa pusing, tidak menyangka kalau konsep berpacaran akan menyulitkan berbagai pihak. Tetapi dia tetap mendukung hubungan Halilintar, karena dia sendiri senang dengan beberapa perubahan minor dari Halilintar seperti refleks membantu Taufan menyapu rumah ketika habis pulang kencan atau membantunya mencuci piring ketika habis menelepon Fang

Memang terbaik Fang itu.

**.**

"Hey Fang."

Pemuda berkacamata ungu itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyusun ulang buku-buku di perpustakaannya ketika mendapati pemuda dengan jaket hitam-merah dan topi yang senada kini memanggil namanya dengan nada kasual. Halilintar berharap dia tidak terlihat terlalu aneh saat ini.

"Ada apa?" balas Fang dengan ekspresi ketus yang terlihat manis di mata Halilintar. "Tumben kau cari aku."

Halilintar terdiam dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, sebuah pose yang ia yakin Fang sangat kenali. Mungkin pose tersebut terlihat keren, tapi sebenarnya itulah pose Halilintar ketika ia tengah gugup

"Katakan saja, aku tidak punya waktu banyak." Gumam Fang dingin lalu kembali menyusun buku-buku di perpustakaan. Rasanya Halilintar ingin sekali merebut paksa buku-buku tersebut, kesal juga diduain dengan benda mati.

"Kalau dari dekat kau terlihat sangat pendek ya, Fang."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Fang. "Kau datang ke sini cuma untuk mengatakan itu saja?!" ketusnya sambil meremas erat buku di tangannya. Halilintar yakin pemuda itu ingin sekali menggampar dirinya, untung Halilintar memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat kejadian peristiwa. "Lebih baik kau pergi."

Tapi Halilintar hanya menyeringai sebagai respon. "Tapi aku suka kok orang pendek."

"Tidak usah menghina," decih Fang, menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu kau tinggi. Padahal dulu aku lebih tinggi dari Taufan sekitar tiga senti, dan tinggi kalian selalu sama kan?!. Sekarang dia lebih tinggi dariku, sama seperti kau dan Gempa. Tapi dia tetap kalah populer dariku."

Terkadang Fang memang sulit dibaca, bahkan oleh Halilintar sendiri. "Apa hubungannya dengan Taufan dan tinggi badan?" tanya Halilintar, sedikit kesal karena malah Taufan yang dibicarakan.

Alis Fang terangkat. "Dia kan lebih tinggi dariku. Sama seperti kau dan Gempa."

Mendengarnya membuat Halilintar tersenyum kecil. "Tapi dia tidak akan bisa melakukan ini kan padamu?!"

Dalam sekejap mata, Halilintar membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dan mencium kening Fang dengan ringan. Dia merasa ada jutaan beban terangkat dari bahunya sekaan ia bisa melakukan apapun saat ini juga.

"Mungkin Taufan bisa menyayangimu sebagai teman masa kecil atau apalah itu. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa melindungimu seperti aku melindungimu dan dia tidak akan bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu." Kemudian Halilintar terkekeh kecil sebelum berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Perpustakaan memang bukan tempat favoritnya.

Sementara Fang?!

Pemuda oriental itu membatu di tempat, pipinya memerah panas sementara tangannya mulai meraba keningnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Halilintar menciumnya, tapi ciuman beserta gombalan di akhir?!

Benar-benar tidak terduga baginya.

_((Keduanya tidak tahu, dari jendela perpustakaan terdapat dua pemuda tampan yang tengah menyeringai lebar satu sama lain setelah 'menonton' adegan tersebut. Dan oh, salah satu di antara mereka—yang memakai jaket serba biru—tengah memegang sebuah telepon genggam dengan aplikasi perekam video yang menyala. Marilah kita berdoa agar mereka berdua tidak ketahuan Halilintar, karena jika iya hidup mereka tidak akan selamat detik itu juga.))_

**END**

**A/N : **Saya bikin apa iniiii /jedugin kepala ke dada Taufan #eh/

Challenge dari temen saya yang fudan (iya, saya berteman dengan fudan :v). Gegara di tempat les kita ngomongin Boboiboy tanpa henti dan dia nyeletuk 'Lo suka Taufan kan?! Coba lo bikinin gue tiga cerita BBBFang dengan tiga BBB yang berbeda' dan hadiahnya berupa goceng /hina.

Oke, satu sudah kelar. Sepertinya BBB yang berikutnya saya pake Gempa sama Air (Akang Taufan udah buat saya /dihajar). Dan jangan tanya kenapa judul fic ini aneh, saya kebetulan ngeliat isi pensil mekanik temen saya dan ngeliat ukurannya nol koma lima. Absurd memang, tapi nyata.

So, mind to Review? :9


End file.
